My Near Death Experiences
by sidcrosbylover
Summary: This is what my near-death experiences would be like.


It was a comfortable evening in August when the New Kids on the Block and the Backstreet Boys were performing a concert at the Halifax Metro Centre. I was so excited to see them in person because it was my first concert ever. When I arrived there, most of the arena was empty since it was an hour away from showtime so I sat in my seat close to the stage and simply hummed some songs both from the Backstreet Boys and from the New Kids on the Block. The excitement in my heart was building as the clock counted down to them getting on the stage.

Finally, the time came for the show to begin; I could tell because all of the lights were off. It meant that they were going to do their dramatic entrance like they did on previous shows during their NKOTBSB tour so far. I took out my digital camera and taped the whole entrance. As the bands introduced each other, Nick Carter decided to tie a cherry stem into a knot with his tongue. How sexy was that?

When he was finished, he asked the crowd:

"Who wants to take my cherry?" at that moment I put a sign up that said: 'Can I have your cherry Nick?' he noticed my sign, and he gave his cherry stem to me; the cherry stem looked like a ring. After that, Howie D mutters from out of nowhere.

"Don't pop it", how funny is Howie? The first few songs from both the Backstreet Boys and the New Kids on the Block were really good. It was around halfway through the concert when the Backstreet Boys came onto the stage with red roses in their hands, and I knew they were going to sing "I'll Never Break Your Heart" next. I immediately raised a different sign which said: 'Pick me Nick Carter, I'm a BSB concert virgin!' into the air.

After the boys talked about getting intimate with the audience which was kind of funny and sexy at the same time, it came time to choose who to serenade. Nick went into the audience first, and picked me thanks to my sign as well as because of my outfit.

"I got the concert virgin, guys!" he told the other BSB members which set off some cat calls from them the audience, and the security. I didn't expect that kind of reaction at all. Throughout the song, Nick was being very flirty to me; and I was equally flirty toward him.

After he gave me his rose close to the end of the song, I kissed him on the cheek while he was on my lap. That caused him to collapse onto the stage floor which was hot; I took a picture of him in that position because it felt intimate at that time. He and the other Backstreet Boys brought their 'ladies' to the front of the stage, and the music suddenly stopped. They huddled together while facing the rest of the audience trying to figure out what to do with the ladies on the stage.

Then, Nick got an idea.

"Fellas, I say we do this Backstreet style", they turned toward us, and went down on one knee which made the moment so romantic. They sang the rest of the song a capella to us; it felt like my heart was melting in my chest. Before Nick hugged me, I gave him a bracelet I made by myself which made him feel touched. We gave each other tight and warm bear hugs.

However, when I returned to my seat, I suddenly felt very light-headed. Moments later, I collapsed onto the floor of the Metro Centre, and Brian saw the whole thing. He stopped the music, and ran to Nick.

"Brian, what's wrong? You look worried." Nick asked while looking confused.

"Nick, your lady collapsed, she needs help!" Nick turned around, and saw me lying on the floor unconscious. He was horrified at what he saw, and he rushed to my side.

"Oh my god! No!" Nick yelled. As he approached me, I felt my soul separate from my body. In an instant, I found myself in a dark, fiery place where souls are tortured by demons. Then I saw Satan with horns like a ram on his head from a distance laughing evilly while being tortured at the same time, and two demons grabbed my arms and dragged me toward him.

"Jesus, help me!" I yelled. Suddenly, a white light came down from the sky at light speed, and swooped me away from the grip of those demons. The next thing I remember was finding myself in front of a desk with an angel looking at a large book.

"What is that book you are looking at?" I asked out of curiosity.

"This is the Lamb's Book of Life. It has all the names of those who were saved by the Lord Jesus Christ," after the angel explained all of this, I looked for my name, and it wasn't there which had scared me.

"The reason your name is not written in the Book of Life is because it's not your time yet," the angel then took a prayer from Earth, and placed it into my ears. I heard Nick Carter crying for God to not take me to Heaven.

"Nick does think of me as more than just a fan," I exclaimed out loud. Tears began to come down my face, but the angel wiped them away by gently sweeping his hand across my eyes.

"God wants you to go back to Earth, and tell everyone what you have witnessed," I gave the angel a nod, and God placed my soul back into my physical body. At that moment, Nick was still crying while the other Backstreet Boys, the New Kids on the Block, and the audience were praying to bring me back. Nick struggled to put words together about how he truly felt about me. After thinking about it for a few moments, a light bulb turns on in his mind.

"You are #1 in my heart, and I don't want you to leave me. Please wake up, I need you." Nick then proceeded to kiss me passionately on the lips. I grabbed his arm and moaned a bit loudly as a response. Once the kiss was broken, I opened my eyes to him quickly wiping away his tears. The audience as well as the New Kids on the Block, and the rest of the Backstreet Boys were applauding what just happened.

"Thank God you're all right." Nick choked up as he hugged me in a warm, romantic embrace.

"Thank God I'm all right too!" I started to cry after I said those words. Nick tenderly wiped my tears away with his thumbs, and helped me to my feet.

"I love you." Nick declared to me while the audience awed.

"I love you too." I declared with the same intensity as he did. We shared one final kiss before he returned to the stage, and continued through the rest of the concert as I looked to Heaven with a smile on my face.

"Thank you God, for giving me a second chance." I sat in my seat, and enjoyed the rest of the concert. When the concert ended, I received autographs from every member of BSB and NKOTB on my signs so I could cherish my memories of this August evening forever.


End file.
